The present invention relates to a method for controlling the amplification in a radiation detecting avalanche diode in which the diode generates electrical signals depending on the received radiation, said signals being fed to evaluating means.
The term "photo avalanche diode" is used for radiation detecting avalanche diodes in spite of the fact that this does not mean only diodes detecting within the visible wavelength. The use of photo avalanche diodes has the disadvantage that the amplification of the diode at a constant voltage is very temperature dependent. This can also mean that the multiplication factor of the avalanche diode varies in accordance with the temperature.
This problem has been solved earlier with the aid of temperature compensation by means of a Zener-diode, placed in the same housing as, and thus having mainly the same temperature as, the photo avalanche diode. Such photo avalanche diodes with built-in Zener-diode are sold in the open market. As an example, the module TIXL 70, sold by Texas Instruments, operates within the visible as well as the infrared wavelength range.